


So disrespectful

by luna_dd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Langst, Mentions of Anxiety Disorder, Therapy, Verbal Abuse, kind of, mentions of depression, people here are shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_dd/pseuds/luna_dd
Summary: Lance liked his therapy. It may sound weird but he really did.Three months ago he was voluntarily hospitalised to overcome his depression and anxiety disorder. He had no idea what to expect but the hospital welcomed him with a bed, three decent meals a day, five group therapy sessions and one individual session per week and one very understanding roommate.but then one day he gets attacked by people who were supposed to support him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	So disrespectful

**Author's Note:**

> i've been going though my WIPs and.... I've had this in my folder for ages so i guess it finally goes out to the world.  
> notes at the end explain orgins

Lance liked his therapy. It may sound weird but he really did. 

Three months ago he was voluntarily hospitalised to overcome his depression and anxiety disorder. He had no idea what to expect but the hospital welcomed him with a bed, three decent meals a day, five group therapy sessions and one individual session per week and one very understanding roommate.

His individual sessions were fine, pretty soon he got to the main root of his problems and started working through his traumas. He would discuss his progress with his parents over the phone as he called them every week. (He would love to call them everyday but his therapist advised him to limit the contacts with the outside world to be able to focus more on his own well being.)

Group sessions were harder but still therapeutic. Lance would mainly sit quiet and listen to other patients and their problems. He could clearly see the disordered patterns they followed in their lives and would occasionally point in their direction. Each session left him with an issue to think about and sort in his own head and apply to himself to maybe help him better understand his own issues.

Sure he wished he could _talk more_. That was one of his goals but he discussed it with his therapist and they agreed on him being less active in the group for now as long as he keeps trying.

And he tried.

Every now and then Allura, the group therapist, would ask him to tell something and it was hard but he sure tried.

He shared his thoughts on the topics brought up, he was able to name emotions he would experience while listening to people's stories.

He was yet to bring up his own life and what brought him to this place but he was eventually to do that. He just needed to…

“What are you even doing here?”

“What?”

“Yeah,” a man, a boy, Keith was just nineteen after all, shrugged and swingged one leg on top of the other, “ it's not like you are doing anything here. You just take up a space someone else would make a better use of.”

Lance opened his mouth in disbelief.

“For once I must agree with Keith,” said Katie, a young girl with DID. ”It's been three months you are here and you still haven't made any progress so what's the point?

“If I'm being honest i think so too," added Hunk, his roomate. "It's just not fair towards all of us that you just sit here three months not saying anything but you know everything about us."

“We don't know why you've even gotten here. Everything you've said up 'till now was because someone brought you up to answer. Do you even want to participate or what?”

“Yeah. And that thing last week? That was weak as fuck man. You can't just leave like that during a session because you don't fancy something we say.”

Lance was stunned. He sure remembered last week's conversation, that caused him to leave and have a panic attack as soon as the doors closed behind his back. He hated having those in front of other people so he always tried to run before he would lose it. 

He hated to worry people.

“It was _so_ disrespectful towards us. You can't just act like an offended princess and turn your back on us. C'mon, man. We had agreed on some ground rules as a group here. How would you feel if any of us would do that if you were talking?”

“Let's wait a moment here.” Allura raised her hand to quiet the group. “You all seem to have a lot to say to Lance but none of you gives him space to answer.” She eyed the group and eventually faced Lance. “Would you like to respond to the group?"

“I…” he started and choked, feeling the intense looks on himself.

“See? He can't even answer!” shouted Keith and was answered by a humm of approval.

“How about we give Lance some time to try and formulate what he has to say.”

“C'mon, why do we always have to make a special Lance corner just to hear him speak? Can't he just talk on his own?"

“I…”

“Just discharge and let someone else have a chance to undergo therapy here, man. You do nothing here!”

Lance wanted to leave but he forced himself to stay in his chair.

He wanted to say something in his defence but those people here, who he sometimes called friends while talking with his parents, wouldn’t wait to listen to what he had to say.

So he hugged his knees, clasped his hands on his ears to mute the words flying in his direction. And hiding his face, he started crying.

Just ten more minutes left of the session and he could go, without anyone holding it against him.

Just ten more minutes.

Nine.

Eight

Maybe they were right

Seven

Maybe he didn’t deserve to be here

Six

Maybe all he did just wasn’t enough

Five

Maybe he should leave

Four

Someone better would take his place

Three

More motivated 

Two

Anyone would be better than him.

One.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> While I was in therapy there was that one time when my group fucked up miserably.  
> And maybe this was created to never forget how a group of people that was supposed to support each other basically bullied a boy out of the hospital.  
> Months later I still regret sitting quiet


End file.
